Imaging devices capable of printing color images upon paper and other media are becoming increasingly popular and used in many applications for color reproduction. For example, laser printers, ink jet printers, and digital printing presses are but a few examples of imaging devices in wide use today.
As the use of color imaging devices continues to increase, the demand for quality color image reproduction has also increased for at least some applications. For example, it is desirable in some color imaging applications to consistently generate color images of acceptable color consistency which may be considered to be one of the most important print quality characteristics. The demands may require spatial color consistency wherein colors are reproduced substantially the same over a given sheet of media. In addition, for applications where relatively high volumes of an image are generated, constant color consistency over time for many sheets of media may be desirable or of paramount importance. It may also be desirable or important to generate color images which match or are substantially the same as the images provided by a monitor, scanner, camera, other presses or otherwise provided for reproduction.
In one imaging example, a plurality of versions of the same image may be replicated on a single sheet of paper which is also reproduced in relatively high volumes (e.g., printing business cards). It is desirable to provide color consistency for the images on the same sheet of paper as well as with respect to images on other sheets of paper. Color consistency depends on image thickness which is dependent upon numerous physical parameters, such as temperature, consumables (photoconductor, inks, paper, etc.) humidity, pressures, etc.
At least some aspects of the disclosure provide apparatus and methods which provide improvements with respect to color imaging, for example, including improved color consistency.